


Breeding Ground: Eventful Evening

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Impregnation, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Three of Fleur's lovely Veela cousins get up close and personal with the Boy-Who-Lived. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on September 21st, 2017.
Series: Breeding Ground [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 34





	Breeding Ground: Eventful Evening

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on September 21st, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos.

**An Eventful Evening(Sophia, Regina, and Madelyn(OC Cousins of Fleur Delacour)**

Most men who encounter three full-blooded Veela would pass out. Harry Potter’s eyes open up to be in the presence of three of them. He remains cool under pressure with the very attractive trio of women approaching him from the other end of the room.

The leader of the Veela dresses in a skin tight white toga which stretches all over her body. Her fit body pours into the toga. She’s extremely tall with her legs stretching on with miles. Harry looks up from her feet with sandals all the way to those legs stretching all the way down. The fabric clings to her chest and Harry eyes her face which shines out. Her sandy-blonde hair stretches down in a ponytail past her shoulders.

Two other girls present themselves from Harry. Harry notices the beautiful face of the first Veela which is so gorgeous it almost burns brighter than the sun. Flawless skin, perfect hair, gorgeous lips, and expressive eyes, but that’s not the only thing which catches Harry’s attention. She dresses in skin tight fabric with a leopard skin pattern. The latex clings to her body. She dresses like a catgirl with whiskers, ears, and a tail. The collar snaps around her neck with the words “pet” around it.

Harry eyes the second girl who dresses in thin fabric like a slave girl. It stretches against her juicy breasts. An unlimited amount of gorgeous flesh catches Harry’s attention. She wears a collar which has the word “slave” on it. Harry follows the progress of the chains going to the collars snapping around the necks of the girls.

“Hello, Harry,” the tallest of the three creatures says in a tone of voice which drips with pure and unapologetic sex. “My sisters and I have been waiting to meet you for a long time.”

The tall girl swoops down and steals a warm kiss from Harry. Harry returns and his blood heats up from touching the sensual lips. Her tongue parts Harry’s lip with a warm grip around the back of her head. The girl purrs and pulls back from her.

She is built and dresses like an Amazon, each bit of her muscular and sensual body more amazing than the last. The tall Veela smiles and then licks her lips. She holds the chains of the two girls.

“My name is Madelyn. I’m Fleur’s cousin…she speaks highly of you, as does Gabrielle.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry tells her. “And are these….”

“This is Sophia,” Madelyn points out to the slave girl. “And this is Regina. And the two of them are an offering to the savior of Veela everywhere, Harry Potter. And I’m here to offer myself and my sisters to you…if you agree to allow us to bare your children.”

Madelyn lets the chains drop onto the bed. She drags a finger down Harry’s neck and keeps moving down. Every touch brings Madelyn’s finger deeper down. She pulls the sheets back and then reveals Harry’s bare cock.

“Well, who am I to resist such an offer?” Harry asks. “Are you going to swear yourselves to me?”

“Unlike some, we can appreciate a hero.”

The chains wrap around two hooks on the wall. Both of the other sisters remain leashed to the wall like the pets they are. Madelyn lowers her hand to grope Harry’s balls. She fondles him and then rubs against Harry’s long shaft. It sticks completely up in the air.

“We can really appreciate what a hero has to offer to us.”

The bloodlust burns deep in Harry’s body. He pops up and grabs Madelyn around the hair before rising up and kissing her. Madelyn squeals at being shoved down onto the bed and then being played it.

Harry rips the fabric from her body. Two ample breasts stick out for Harry to grab ahold of and to touch. Two delicious looking nipples stand up from her breasts. Harry’s eyes travel down the bed. Each one of her over six feet stretch all over the bed. Madelyn extends her long legs off to one side.

“I want you,” Harry smiles with her. “And you want my cock. And my children.”

Madelyn nods with hunger dancing in her eyes. Harry kisses her body and covers her from head to toe. She moans loudly and ensures her sisters hear every moment. Harry’s touches only increase when he indulges in her body. Madelyn keeps encouraging him with the hunger spiraling all over her body.

“You and your sisters are perfect for breeding,” Harry breaths in her ear. “But, can you handle my cock in your mouth?”

“I…am willing to make the attempt,” Madelyn breaths.

Harry stands up as she sits up. Twelve inches of large cock sticks out in front of Madelyn’s face. Madelyn cups Harry’s cock and it pushes into her mouth. His large cock shoves deep inside of Madelyn’s tight mouth. Harry pulls back and pushes more of his cock inside of her mouth.

A double-handed grip of hair gives Harry more leverage. Madelyn opens her mouth up a little bit and reaches underneath Harry’s balls before squeezing him.

Harry went to town on Madelyn’s tight mouth. A rapid fire series of thrusts drives Harry’s cock further into her mouth. She opens her mouth and takes more of the cock inside of her. Her throat stretches back with Harry rolling deep inside of her. His hard balls keep driving into her.

“MMM!”

“That’s right. Take the cock. Take it like it was already meant to take it.”

Twelve inches of cock drive deeper inside of the mouth of the willing Veela. Harry pulls almost all the way out and rams his cock into her mouth. She keeps sucking and licking on Harry’s cock to give him a full service blowjob. Her hands grope him.

Harry’s massive balls are about ready to blow. Madelyn squeezes Harry a couple of times and enjoys the sheer girth of his cock inside of her mouth. A few more thrusts drag Harry closer to his orgasm.

A grunt follows with Harry filling Madelyn’s mouth up with his cock and his cum. He keeps filling her up and face-fucking her all of the way.

“Go and share a treat with my new pets.”

Madelyn loses the cock into her mouth. She tries not to swallow the cum. She moves across the room, hitting Sophia the Slave Girl first. Sophia opens her mouth in anticipation for the treat which is about ready to be inserted into her mouth.

Two sisters indulge in each other with a warm kiss. Regina purrs and tries to rub against her sisters leg. This causes Madelyn to pull away from Sophia.

“Bad kitty!”

Madelyn pulls on Regina’s tail and causes her to snap back into position. The moment her spot on the pecking order is reapplied, Madelyn slips a tongue inside of Regina’s mouth and gives her a taste of cum.

The two sisters are down and Harry beckons Madelyn back over to the bed.

“Crawl backwards towards me.”

Madelyn obeys her master. She sinks onto her hands and knees and crawls closer towards Harry. The strong hand of the powerful mage strikes her backside a couple of times. Harry slips a finger inside of her. She rocks her hips back slightly to suck some of Harry’s finger inside of her. Harry pulls completely out of her and then pushes his finger inside of her.

“Good,” Harry breaths. “But, if you’re a true Amazon, than you like this.”

Several ropes wrap around Madelyn and pushes her down onto the bed. Her legs are kept apart just enough for her pussy. The ropes tighten around her breast and only heighten some arousal. Hot breath goes in the back of her ear.

Harry spends the next few seconds exploring every inch of Madelyn’s succulent and sultry body. She turns and breaths every time Harry touches her between her legs. The rubbing of Harry’s cock against her hole winds the Veela up to the point where she cannot handle it.

His hard cock pushes into her tight pussy. Harry runs his hands down her body when pumping deep inside of her. The bond girl receives so much pleasure from Harry’s fingers dancing all over her body and driving Madelyn all the way to the edge of something great.

“You’re not going to give up on my cock, are you? No, you’re going to take it. You like being stuffed full.”

A cock this size is only built for a pussy as divine as Madelyn’s. Her warm pussy feels like it would finish off most men before they have a chance to fully register its delights. Harry pushes himself deep inside of the horny woman. His throbbing balls keep smacking against her.

Madelyn muses the only thing which can make this better is Harry spanking her. And that’s what he does. Every single spank drives Madelyn to fits of lust.

“OH, TREAT ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL FUCK TOY!” Madelyn shouts out loud.

Harry spears Madelyn’s tight canal constantly and without any inhibitions whatsoever. He fills her up with as much cock as possible .Every time her tight pussy sucks him in, it is almost like he’s getting closer to cumming. Harry hangs on and shoves more of his cock inside of her body.

Madelyn loses herself in the never ending lust. It is more than she bargains for. Harry is quick to hit all of the hot spots on her body. She falls into nothing other than a mewling wreck of a woman. Harry hammers her hard and fast with multiple strokes of his cock.

“You are…the best,” Harry breaths in her ear. “Go ahead and cum for me one more time. And then you’ll be given your gift.”

Harry milks out the orgasm to drive Madelyn completely nuts. She wants to cum. Harry slows down his thrusting and brings her closer to the edge. His balls strike her hard and drives Madelyn closer to her edge. And Harry pulls out of her before driving more into her.

“Oh, I hope your baby sisters takes my cock just as nicely,” Harry breaths. “I wonder how tight their pussies. I wonder if their big sister will like watching me as I take my two new pets, just like I took her so utterly.”

“Yes…yes, I like all of those things!”

Obviously, Harry figures she would like all of those things. He fills Madelyn up with his obscenely hard and long cock. He stretches her completely out and pulls out before shoving his cock into her.

“Good,” Harry tells her. “If you like it…cum for me again.”

She cums all over his cock. Harry shoves as much of his meaty cock inside of her sheath as it can take. And she takes most, if not all of it most of the time. Madelyn’s pussy oozes all over him.

“Getting close,” Harry whispers in her ear. “Go ahead. Let it all out. Let your sisters hear you scream.”

Madelyn’s screams could wake the dead. She cares little about disturbing anyone else in the neighborhood or nearby. All she gives a damn about is Harry’s thick cock spearing inside of her body. His breeding rod brings her closer and closer to her end.

Harry finally gives in and gives Madelyn precisely what she wants. His cum fires inside of her and causes a fire to burn inside both of them. Harry plants his potent seed into the fertile womb of the thrashing Veela on the bed. He keeps going until stuffing Madelyn all the way past capacity.

“Good,” Harry grunts with a few more thrusts inside of her. “Perfect!”

Now, Harry turns his attention to the other girls on the wall. He mentally figures out what one is there. Sophia, the Slave Girl, unclips from the wall. She drops to her knees and crawls over towards him.

“Can I clean you off, Master?” Sophia asks him.

“Yes, you may, slave,” Harry tells her.

Sophia grabs Harry’s cock and jerks him off to extend his cock back to full mast. She can suck and lick it easier if it’s hard. She slips Harry’s cock into her mouth and then pops it out.

Those juicy lips slide against Harry’s cock a couple of times. Each time they pop around his cock, Harry’s cock twitches against them. Sophia’s warm and expressive eyes look up towards Harry.

“Master wants his cock sucked?” Sophia asks him while jerking him off.

“Yes, slave, master wants his cock sucked,” Harry tells her. “And he wants his bitch slave to deep throat it. Do you understand me?”

“Sir, Slave Sophia will suck your big cock and make it feel really good,” Sophia breaths.

Sophia slithers her mouth down Harry’s pole and instantly, warmth surrounds Harry’s big meaty cock. He holds onto the back of the woman’s head and allows him to part her lips. Harry enjoys her deep-throat blowjob. Every time Sophia shoves Harry’s cock into her mouth, he groans when it hits the back of her throat.

“Mmmm,” Sophia moans around his cock. “Mmm!”

She inhales Harry’s cock which causes him almost to jump off. The easily adaptable throat of the Veela swells Harry’s cock with pleasure. She impresses Harry more than any professional whore would in this position. Each slurp and each suck drives Harry’s big cock inside of her mouth.

Regina hisses when seeing the spectacle her sister makes. The kitty hungers for cream. Sophia’s tongue drags down against Harry’s cock and tries to get the cream the horny catgirl against the wall sorely wants in her.

Sophia swallows Harry’s cock and soon enough his cum. She intends not to waste an entire drop. Her nails lightly rake Harry’s thighs and his legs. Sophia pops her mouth around him and releases Harry with a couple of hard sucks. Each time, Sophia’s pussy moistens. She keeps a firm grip on Harry’s balls to milk them into her mouth.

“Master is delicious,” Sophia coos at him.

The girl swings around for Harry. Harry’s eyes fall onto her delectable ass and he notices an anal plug someone shoves up in there. Harry brushes against her wet pussy.

“Does master want it out?” Sophia asks.

“Leave it in for now,” Harry tells her. “I may replace it later.”

Sophia spreads her legs when descending on Harry. Her booty descending with the anal plug shove in it draws Harry’s attention to her ass even more than the usual round of reverse cowgirl style would. Sophia descends herself down on Harry’s cock.

“Take it all for your master,” Harry tells her. “And turn towards the mirror and play with your tits for me.”

Just like a good little obedient slave, Sophia does as she’s told. She squeezes her round breasts and bounces up and down. Her delicious bubble butt drops and lowers all over Harry. Harry leans in and spanks the goddess hard on her rear. Sophia keeps taking more of Harry inside of her with each push of her juicy cunt.

“OOOH, YES!” Sophia mewls for Harry. “Please, master. Give me more! Give me…give me…let me cum. Please, let your slave cum.”

“Just a minute.”

Harry tugs on the chain and makes Sophia do a beautiful back arc. Her body coats with sweat and glows brightly. It’s a very erotic sight which only makes Harry’s cock strain and push deeper inside of her body. Sophia and Harry join at the loins.

Sophia bounces up and down to take more of her master inside of her. Little clips magically appear on her nipples and squeeze them. Harry sits up with her bouncing body still on him. He wraps the chain around her nipple and rubs them which gets her all excited.

“Good girl. Cum for Master Harry.”

These tantalizing words drive Sophia over the edge. She’s a good girl and vows to be a really great girl taking more of Harry inside of her. Her body descends on Harry. So much cock spears inside of Sophia’s tight vice. It clamps down onto Harry with each motion.

She keeps cumming hard all over Harry. Harry plants his thick rod deeper inside of the deliciously tight Veela cunt. The other two observe Sophia’s furious bouncing on his cock. She stretches around Harry and pushes more of him deeper inside of her.

Another small gesture with a finger running down her back jolts Sophia back down to Earth. He’s her master and controls her slutty body. Sophia enjoys it bringing into her.

“You’re a born breeding slut,” Harry groans. “Take my cock inside your body. Keep bouncing. Don’t stop. Don’t slow down.”

Harry spanks Sophia with the chain. This gets the girl’s pussy more heated. The marks left on her delicious booty only serve to inspire her to greater heights. And bury Harry’s cock deeper into her depths. She gives several hungry moans when rising and falling upon Harry.

Sophia screams in lust. Her entire body burns with the thrill of being filled and dominated by the meaty cock going deep inside of her. She rises up and then drops down onto Harry. The smack of his balls connecting with her only spurs her on.

“Never stop.”

She refuses to. The alternative would be displeasing her master. Sophia refuses to do so. She refuses to do anything to upset Master Harry. She takes the cock of the savior of all magic deep inside of her. His divine seed closes in on Sophia’s womb. She shakes from him and pants like a bitch in heat.

Harry drives the point into Sophia. He slips the plug from her ass and shoves a finger deep inside of her. His finger magically swells to dimensions of his cock. Sophia throws her head back and drives herself down.

“Two holes for the price of one. Not bad for such a prized slut!”

“No, Master, I’m your prized slut!” Sophia screams. “Fill me with your seed. Make me swollen with your daughters. Give them to me!”

Harry grabs on her chain and pushes her back. The heavy hand smacks Sophia and drives her further down onto him. She speaks out of turn and pays for it.

“Please, begging your forgiveness, Master. I just want it. I just need it. I just need your cum!”

Twelve inches of cock bury inside of Sophia and drive her to the edge. She belts out more shrieks of content the further Harry shoves his finger and cock inside of her. Her chest rises and Sophia remembers to play with her chest. Her nipples stick out like the princess has been in the freezer for a very long time.

Finally, Harry slams his cock inside of Sophia’s pussy. His balls tighten and start spilling more cum inside of her. Sophia almost slumps down onto the bed. Harry rises up and pulls back the chain before thrusting inside of her. His balls shoot inside of her body.

“Roll over.”

Sophia does as Master Harry tells her. Harry pinches her nipples and a small amount of milk oozes from them. The sense of arousal only heightens with Harry flicking his nipples over the milk.

Harry produces a gallon of milk and dumps it over Sophia’s breasts. He snaps a finger and Regina’s chain comes from the wall.

“Why don’t you clean your sister’s breasts, kitty?” Harry asks her.

Regina crawls onto the bed and nuzzles against Sophia’s neck. She giggles before Regina moves over to lavish attention on Sophia’s breasts.

Madelyn crawls over and helps herself to Harry’s cock while Regina and Sophia play. The oldest sister leisurely sucks Harry’s cock. A hand cups his balls and feels how full they were of seed.

Good, because there were plenty more cousins who would line up to be bred by Harry when they had their fun. Madelyn leans in and sucks on Harry’s balls.

Regina laps off the milk from Sophia’s breasts and them licks the trail leading down her stomach. The trail ends at her pussy. Regina hooks on Sophia’s leg and licks her pussy causing her to jolt up. The cat girl laps up some milk.

“Why don’t you pet the kitty, master?” Madelyn asks Harry with a final pump and squeeze of Harry’s big cock.

A purr comes from Regina as she rolls over on her front. Her breasts rise up out of the tight suit. Harry reaches in and strokes her through the suit. Regina resembles a motorboat as Harry plays with the Veela Cat Girl. He rolls a finger down and touches the heat between her legs.

“And she’s in heat, Master Harry,” Sophia breaths.

Regina crawls on Harry’s legs and nuzzles up against him. Harry rolls his finger against the cat girl as she rocks up towards him. The fur brushes against Harry’s

Madelyn smiles, such a partial transfiguration was very tricky. She pulls it off and gives Regina plenty of kittenish qualities.

‘Good, Master will be pleased.’

Regina’s pussy sucks in Harry. The tightest and the hottest of the three Harry samples tonight and he rolls his finger where Regina’s tail connects with the rest of her. This particular spot really gets the naughty kitty purring. Harry keeps up his torment of her.

“Such a nice pussy,” Harry breaths.

The girl almost breaks her character with a slight roll of the eyes. Regina gets back into the matter with Harry nuzzling her tits through her top and causing her to purr with lust. The fur covered latex clings to her body. The arousal only makes it much tighter.

The tightness of Regina makes Harry groan and drive his cock further into her.

Sophia buries her face between Madelyn’s thighs. There is a lot of the taller girl for Sophia to play with. Her big sister’s body rises and falls. Those strong legs wrap around Sophia’s head and pushes her deep inside of Madelyn’s warm pussy.

“Easy…does it!”

The younger sister smiles and knows that her older sister grows weaker when being touched at that particular spot on the back of her leg. Sophia drives her tongue deeper inside of Madelyn and kisses her nether lips. Madelyn rises up to meet her.

Harry pins Regina down on the bed. Her nipples poke out from behind the suit she wears. Harry runs his fingers down her hair which pokes out from underneath the ears. The two kiss each other heatedly with Regina’s claws scratching all over Harry’s back.

“Purrfect,” she purrs in her master’s ear.

Harry’s hard cock stretches and pushes into the hole opening up on Regina. Both her pussy and the latex stretches around him. Harry pushes up and drops down on the goddess clinging onto him. Harry feels her legs, ass, and breasts while fucking her.

Ten times the pleasure, ten times the fun, and Regina hopes to have even more. The transfiguration has the side effect of making her pussy, breasts, the back of her legs, and the side of her neck ultra-sensitive for Harry’s touch. Harry zeroes in on these efforts.

Regina clamps down on Harry when she realizes Madelyn now has Sophia bent over the bed. Madelyn drives her fingers inside of Sophia’s pussy and kisses the side of her neck. The lovers exchange their unbridled passion.

“One more,” Harry groans. “One more time.”

She starts hissing when Harry spikes down into her. Their bodies meld together with Harry plotting an attack course. Regina loves how he attacks her. The constant stroking of cat ears and the side of her neck just makes her melt all over and gush even more.

“Going to make this bad kitty cream herself,” Harry states in her ear. “Does the bad kitty want her master’s cream?”

Harry spikes his hard cock and meets Regina’s clutching heat. He flings himself up and drives further down into his naughty kitty. Regina rises up off of the bed.

Some of the effects of the transfiguration starts wearing off. Regina retains the ability to coherently speak. Not that she has the chance to employ it due to Harry just forcing her to devolve to a woman who does nothing other than moan underneath him.

“One more time,” Harry groans in her ear. “One more time.”

She will cum a dozen times for him. Fortunately, Harry only asks for one. He drives the point home in Regina. She sees flashes of light. The sensitivity remains even if the temporarily transfiguration starts to wear off. Harry rides out her orgasm all the way to one of his own.

His balls give way. Harry holds on and at the close, her pussy gets tighter around Harry. He spends as much time inside of this heat as humanly possible. Harry pushes inside of her with one final push.

A blast of white cream fills Regina up. A delightful swollen feeling visits the youngest of the three sisters when Harry fills her up. The massive cream pie splatters into her and brings a very nice glow to Regina. Harry hammers her all the way to the close.

Harry pulls out of Regina. Less than a minute passes before three hot sets of lips proceed to worship their new master. Harry’s cock is suddenly the beneficiary of a triple blowjob from three horny Veela sisters.

_‘And sometimes life works out for me.’_   
**End.**


End file.
